The present invention relates to a word processor for producing and editing documents.
Conventionally, in the case of production of documents by using word processors, it has been so arranged that the documents inputted from a keyboard are temporarily stored in a memory and then, are edited for correction thereof, etc. so as to be printed in a recording medium, for example, a floppy disk. In order to manage a plurality of the documents, a title is put to each document. Furthermore, titles of the documents and access data for files corresponding to the documents in the recording medium are stored in a predetermined area (a directory file) of the recording medium.
An operating system of a host computer for controlling a word processor includes a document management program for performing processing of registration, change, deletion, etc. of the titles of the documents stored in a recording medium. In document management of the known word processors, prior to or after production of a new document and prior to storage of the new document in the recording medium, a title is required to be put to the new document. In the case where a title should be put to a ne document prior to production of the new document, the new document cannot be produced unless a title is put to the new document. On the other hand, in the case where a title is put to a new document after production of the new document, the document cannot be stored in the recording medium unless a title is put to the new document. Furthermore, in the latter case, when other operations are performed without putting a title to the new document, the produced new document will be erased.
If the new document can be produced without the need for putting the title to the new document, the new document can be produced easily and such a possibility will diminish that the new document is erased erroneously.
It has been known to provide automatically a document title for a predetermined number of alphanumerical characters if an operator fails to put a title. While this addresses some of the problems of locating a document, it does not provide a solution to all of the potential problems that can occur in entering information from a keyboard into a document.